1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to active and elastic foamed materials comprising a foamed matrix and active substances contained therein and more particularly to provide novel foamed materials having unique properties as compared with conventional ones.
2. Prior Art:
Conventionally, these kind of materials have been applied to wet suits used on or in the sea. Under cold weather, it is required to provide such wet suits with heating elements. For such purposes, wet suits have been usually provided with heating wires embedded therein or constructed so as to retain any other suitable heating elements. On the other hand, when applied to medical or sanitary materials, elastic foamed materials have been included radioactive substances and used for paddings of bedclothes or blankets to serve medical treatment or used for cleaning potable water by virtue of the properties of the substances. However, there was the possibility of causing injury to human body depending upon the amount or the kind of radiation.